


Aone Takanobu is the best thing to ever happen to you

by idkyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chubby Reader, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex, aone is a chubby chaser, aone is soft, i would kill myself for aone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkyo/pseuds/idkyo
Summary: You and Takanobu have been dating for four years and have settled into a blissful life full of soothing domesticity. When I saw this man is the full package, I mean THE FULL PACKAGE! He is the best thing to ever happen to you.Chubby reader x Aone Takanobu
Relationships: Aone Takanobu x chubby reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Aone Takanobu/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147
Collections: Haikyuu!! Fics, Haikyuu!! X chubby reader





	Aone Takanobu is the best thing to ever happen to you

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me Haikyuu!! headcannons to write about, fluff, smut, you name it. I will do any and all ships. All free. I just want inspiration. PLZZZZZ.

_“Taka”_ you breathed out, feeling his hands snake around your waist as he crawled in the bed to join you. You must’ve been sleeping when he came in the door. In fact, you hadn’t even heard him take a shower or change out of his work clothes. The only reason you knew he had was the clean smell of soap wafting into your nose as he spooned his body around yours. It didn’t surprise you that you hadn’t heard him come in or change his clothes though, ever since you’d met him he’d been more on the quiet side. Not only personality wise though, you swore that he was some sort of ninja sometimes, being able to sneak up on you as you made dinner or as the two of you grocery shopped. It was crazy how such a big guy like Takanobu was quiet as a mouse.

“My love.” He sighed, his low voice barely audible as he let out a content hum, his head burying itself in your neck.

You blushed at the pet name, the only name that Taka ever addressed you as. In fact, you could barely remember the last time that he’d used your real name when speaking to you. The name never failed to fill you with warmth and love. Even when he made love to you, there were no ‘baby’s or ‘princess’s, there was only ‘my love’ and something about the consistency of the use of the endearment made you lose it each time without fail.

There was just something so comforting about Takanobu Aone. Of course, you had already known that seeing as you had been dating him for almost 4 years now. He had been comforting when you first met him, and over the last four years, nothing had changed. If anything, Taka’s presence had become even more comforting as he had grown comfortable around you.

You vividly remembered the first day that you had met him, you were the assigned architect to the site that he was working on. You had shown up, dressed in casual office clothes, a flattering pair of high waisted jeans, with an emerald green button-down blouse. Apparently, you had caught Taka’s eye that first day, and according to him, he had fallen in love with you right in that spot.

You suppose that was the first day that Takanobu utilized his ninja skills against you because you could only remember meeting him and seeing him once, but he swore that he had lingered by you all day, unable to focus fully on his work as you commanded attention around the site.

It took Taka weeks to work up the nerve to ask you out, the only reason he finally did was that his friends had seen how hopelessly infatuated with you he was and tricked him into believing that you would be leaving the project. In a panic, he stayed late at the site just to catch you at the door to ask you to go on a walk with him in the park that Sunday.

You accepted, surprising him. You had no clue why he was surprised, he was incredibly handsome and not to mention strong and polite. When you asked him about his surprised expression, he explained that people were usually afraid of him and he was a bit surprised when you accepted his offer without so much as a look of hesitation.

That Sunday, he met you at a local park and surprised you with a large picnic. He even brought you a small plush teddy bear that he’d seen in the window of a shop on his way to the park. As soon as the blush had danced over his face as his large hands held out the small toy for you to accept, you knew that your heart was his.

The rest was history, every day since then Taka had continuously proved to you that he was the best thing to ever happen to you. You remembered the first time that he hugged you, wrapping his strong arms around you as if you were the most delicate thing on the earth. You only laughed and insisted that he could hold you tighter, that you weren’t a small woman, that you wouldn’t break. Since then, Aone had never held back when holding you. Always holding you close, always whispering to you how much he loved you and your soft form.

Before Taka, you had always been slightly self-conscious about your body. Unsatisfied with the way that your thighs shook and how you didn’t possess a flat stomach or smooth back. But Takanobu insisted that he loved you even more because of your size and never failed to make you believe that you were beautiful. He would massage your thighs as you cuddled, telling you how soft they were and how lucky he was that they belonged to only him. He would buy you the raciest lingerie and stubbornly insist that you wore it for him as the two of you cooked dinner together before he took you back to your bedroom and made love to you.

Despite you having told Taka more than 100 times that he didn’t have to be so cautious with you seeing as you were taller and fuller than most women, he never ceased to be anything but soft with you in bed. Always asking you what felt good, asking you what you wanted him to do to you. He was always gentle as he took you, that being said, even with him being gentle all the time. The man was so big that ‘gentle’ still possessed enough power to completely wreck you inside and out.

“How was your day?” You asked, turning around in his arms to look into his eyes. He stared at you like you were his world, brushing the hair out of your face as he hummed out an ‘it was good’

“I missed you,” He said, tightening his arms around your waist and pulling your body flush with his as he placed gentle kisses in the crook of your neck.

 _“Taka.”_ You moaned quietly, feeling the unmistakable outline of his dick on your thigh. You weren’t gonna lie. You wanted him too. It had been a long stressful day at work for you and as soon as you had gotten home you’d wanted nothing more than to be filled and fucked by your boyfriend. Unfortunately, Takanobu had been working late, stuck at the construction site which was at least 1 hour away from your apartment. So you were forced to make dinner and eat it alone, making sure to leave plenty for your boyfriend, who would without a doubt, be starving after a long day of physical labor.

  
“Yes, my love?” He asked, his lips never leaving your skin as he slowly kissed from your neck down to your collarbone, sucking softly on the area as your body arched up into his. His hands were still wrapped around your waist, trapping you against his large body. The only thing you could do was loop one of your arms around Taka’s broad shoulders and the other around the back of his head, pulling him impossibly closer to you.

“ _Fuck me please…_ ” you moaned. Your heart clenched as you felt his smile against your neck, his hands shifting from their position on your waist, down to caress your hips. Taka said nothing as he obediently began to undress, undoing the clothes that he had just put on after his shower. After undressing he leaned back down, finally connecting his lips with yours.

You sighed happily into the kiss, your heart filled at the light touch of his slightly chapped lips against yours. He took his time with it, teasing you as his touch dipped in and out of your mouth, never long enough for you to take control as it danced across yours. Not that you could maintain control when you got it, physically, Taka was always the one in control. He wanted you to always feel protected and dominating you in the bedroom was one of his ways of expressing that. Not that you minded, you knew that you were truly the one in control, he was at your service, doing any and everything to please you.

“Taka…” you whined, pressing your hips up against his, eliciting a deep groan from his chest. His hands rubbed against your sides as they made their way down to the hem of your shirt. You had put on one of Taka’s t-shirts, knowing that it made him happy to see you in his clothes.

You felt Taka’s hand slip under the hem of the shirt, stilling as he realized that you weren’t wearing panties. Another low groan vibrated through his chest as he looked up at you with curiosity in his eyes.

“I wanted to be ready for you,” you whispered, barely able to hold in a giggle at the expression of surprise on Taka’s face. He nodded. His eyes left yours, dragging down your figure leaving you feeling hot as they carved a trail from your breasts to your naval.

 _“I see.”_ He murmured, his long fingers slaying across the expanse of your upper thighs. His face was level with your pussy and you could feel his hot breath brushing across the exposed flesh, making your head spin. After four years, you still have no clue how the simplest things he did still drove you crazier than a teen on prom night.

Without another word, his mouth attached itself to your clit. You cried out at the feeling of his tongue flicking out across the sensitive bud as his tongue began to slowly dip in and out of you.

 _“Fuck!”_ You moaned, your hands gripping the bedsheets beside you as your boyfriend ate you out, passionate and soft at the same time. You could feel yourself getting wetter and wetter at his touch.

What Taka didn’t know, was that you had already tried to touch yourself earlier that night. You had managed to get yourself off, but it had still left you very unsatisfied. No orgasm that you gave yourself could ever compare with one given to you by Takanobu. That being said, your body was still warm and since you had already climaxed once that night, you could feel your next one approaching faster than usual.

“ _Taka… give me your cock please._ ” You begged, your hands coming down to wrap around his biceps, attempting (and failing) to drag his body up yours so that you could kiss him.

Taka obeyed, crawling up your lips and capturing them with his own. You could taste yourself on him, turning you on even more. You reached down to slip your hand into his boxers, pulling away from his kiss to moan at the sheer size of his cock in your hand. He groaned as your wrist quickly twisted around the hot flesh. He could feel the impatience in your movements and even though he usually enjoyed taking his time with you, bringing you to climax slowly as you cried his name and begged for him to let you come, tonight he was so eager himself, he couldn’t find it within himself to take it slow.

“Are you ready my love?” He asked, not even bothering to take his boxers off, he wanted to fuck you so badly that he merely slipped his thick cock through the slot in the front. He knew that he’d have to change his boxers after seeing as they were already drenched with your juices, despite only being pressed up against your pussy for seconds, but he didn’t care. You and your pleasure were the only things on his mind.

You nodded desperately, your bottom lip clenched between your teeth as your stomach knotted in anticipation.

Taka guided his cock to your core, grunting as the swollen head slipped through the ridiculous amount of slick covering the folds of your heat. He began to press himself into you, having to close his eyes and still himself every other second to keep in control as you adjusted to the sheer size of his cock.

“ _Fuuuck Taka_ …” you whined, your voice high and dripping pathetically with arousal, “ _I love your cock so much….. so fucking big_.”

After another few seconds, Taka was fully in you. The tip of his cock was dangerously close to your cervix and your walls were deliciously stretched around his length. He slowly began to rock in and out, his hands never easing their grip on your thighs as small grunts escaped his lips.

You could feel yourself already shaking with pleasure. Your mind was completely blank, the only thing you could focus on was how badly you wanted him to pound into you, make you his.

As if Takanobu could hear your thoughts, his thrusts began to pick up in speed. His weight shifting on the bed to gain more leveraging in holding your thighs open for himself.

“Faster Taka!” You cried, feeling his hot cock stretch and drag inside of your dripping cunt. You could feel your end approaching much faster than expected, and you wanted to make sure that Taka was just as taken care of as you were.

Taka’s hips quickened further, snapping with quick shallow thrusts that left you gasping for breath.

The room was filled with your moans mixed with Taka’s grunts. Your mouth couldn’t even form words. Were as usual you’d be telling him how good he felt inside you, how big he was, now you couldn’t even form a sentence. All that was coming out of your mouth was unintelligible babbling, begging him to fuck you harder.

 _“Fuuuck!”_ you squeaked, your hips jumping and your back arching off of the bed as the head of Taka’s cock hit directly into your g-spot. Takanobu just grunted and drove his thrusts harder into that spot, making you see stars as his cock pounded in you at an unrelenting pace.

“I’m close Taka.” You gasped, tears of pleasure welling in your eyes as his fingers danced across your clit, rubbing small circles around it as his dick continued its merciless onslaught on your insides.

Taka’s lips wrapped around your left nipple, massaging the bud with his tongue. You were almost falling off of the cliff, there was only one thing missing….

“Come for me, my Love” Taka whispered, pushing you off into an intense orgasm.

 _“Taka!”_ You cried, your body beginning to shake as your climax took over your whole body, causing your pussy to clench around Taka’s cock that was still pounding into you.

“ _Y/N….._ ” Taka groaned, his dick beginning to spasm and twitch inside of you, spilling his hot seed into you. Your pussy milked him as you both rode out your highs, your lips locked as your bodies slowly came back down. As you both calmed down, Taka pulled out of you, a blush gracing his face at the wet ‘pop’. You giggled at him, moaning and keening at the feeling of his hot cum dripping down your thighs.

Without a word, he climbed out of the bed. He picked you up bridal style and carried you to the bathroom to care for you.

You took turns cleaning each other off. Giving Takanobu kisses on his blushing cheeks as you cleaned him and giggling as he kissed yours when he cleaned you. After you were both in fresh clothes with you wrapped up in his arms, you looked up at him.

“I love you Takanobu.” You hummed, your chin resting contently on his strong chest. He smiled back down at you, his large fingers tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear. He didn’t say it back, but you knew from the way that he held you, that he loved you. You could feel every ounce of love he poured into you as he carried you back to your shared bed. He wrapped his body around yours again, his head resting on your chest as he hugged your body tightly. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, your fingers unconsciously running through his short blonde hair. Before long you could feel his breathing steady, and you knew that he had fallen asleep. You closed your eyes as well, welcoming the thought of rest as you laid with Taka. As you drifted off to sleep, you couldn’t help but thank the universe that you had met Taka.

He really was the best thing that had ever happened to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me Haikyuu!! headcannons to write about, fluff, smut, you name it. I will do any and all ships. All free. I just want inspiration. PLZZZZZ.


End file.
